


Kitty Cat

by Naarel



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Irma helps Cornelia with washing her cat, but he turns out to be too sentient to just keep his kitty mouth shut.





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Best Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Best+Cleo).



"Oh, shut up already!" said Irma, trying to catch Napoleon.  
"You wish" he replied, still running away. He got past Cornelia's hands and stopped near the wall. "I'm not dumb, you know."  
"Sentient beings have to wash themselves!" screamed Cornelia, catching her cat so fast, that he didn't even notice. Irma, just in case, held his paws.  
"But I do wash myself!"  
"It doesn't count, kitty cat. You're just licking yourself, that's all!"  
"Bet you'd want to lick something too, Irma!"

Irma froze, her mouth wide open. Cornelia dropped Napoleon from the amount of shock.

"What did you just say, you little-"  
"Enough." Cornelia's voice was a little bit higher than usual. "Napoleon, please, can't you just... I don't know..."  
"I can, for example, leave you alone." 

His tail was wagging, so he was probably angry. Irma was so red that even Will's hair couldn't match it. Cornelia, on the other hand, was way to pale now. 

"Why?"  
"Oh. I don't know. Maybe you can show her your diary, I think she'll find few good stories there. And you can... reenact them."  
"I-I don't even have a diary, and even if I did, I wouldn't write such things!"  
"I never said what kind of things you'd write..."

Cornelia shook her head. This little, furry traitor... 

"If you won't come to the water, water will come to you" warned Irma. Her hand was already wet and it was sure that she was somewhat pissed. "I'm not joking, kitty cat."  
"I'm not joking too!"

Water hit Napoleon's face. Cornelia took him again, feeling as his wet fur soaks her sweater.

"Get him into the tub."  
"Got it."

Irma took the cat away to the bathroom. When he protested, she just treated him with some water.

"I hate you, I hate you all" said Napoleon, his voice sounded like he's really sad.  
"Shut up, kitty cat. You knew it was coming."  
"But... but... oh, I'm just trying to bring you closer, okay? I have no problem with water, in fact, I like it. I just wanted to..."  
"Wait, what the actual heck? Did you just admit that you want us together?"

Napoleon tilted his head.

"Isn't that obvious? She's writing NSFW things about you two in her secret notebook, how can I not do it?"

Irma looked around.

"What kind of things?" she whispered.

Napoleon told her and noticed how her eyes widened with every single word.

"Oh."  
"Hey, I had to change my sweater... Why are you looking at me with that weird expression? Irma?"

Napoleon jumped into the water, soaking them both.

"You little..." Cornelia started, getting angrier, but Irma just laughed. "What are you laughing at?!"  
"Nothing! I swear it's nothing! But..."

Irma put her hand on Cornelia's waist and pulled her closer. 

"Irma, what are you-"  
"C'mon, we're both... wet now."  
"You- you don't actually want to... wait, do you?"  
"Guess."

Napoleon just left, shaking all of the water drops off.  
His job was done, so he could finally take a nap.


End file.
